Romance One-shots
by King of Music 2019
Summary: Romantic one-shots for the couples in my series.
1. Jay and Nya: Movie Night

**_Couldn't sleep so typed this on my phone to not wake anyone by getting on my computer! If I feel like it after my eye exam tomorrow, I will get on my computer and make the formatting a little nicer... maybe._**

 ** _UPDATE: I did get on the computer and fixed up the formatting a little bit for y'all. In return, y'all can leave some reviews!_ :D**

 ** _This will be a collection of romantic one-shots for my couples. I will give a little context in each one of these to let y'all know when it takes place._**

 ** _As my series progresses, there will be more couples. We'll "unlock" them together, yeah?_** ** _I will only ever write couples that are male paired with female._**

 ** _Also, unless otherwise specified, all of my writing will be always connected to the continuity of my series, whose main stories are currently "Reformation," "Revelation," and "The Green Ninja's World." My series really needs a title, and I'm working on that..._**

 ** _Anyway, y'all enjoy!_**

* * *

 **Romance One-shots.**

1\. Jay and Nya, in... _"Movie Night."_

During chapter one of "The Green Ninja's World."

* * *

Since they had gotten together, Jay and Nya had not been on a date. Today, however, was the day that they would dispose of that statistic.

It was their first Friday in the Green Ninja's home world, and Jay decided to ask Nya out to see a movie the following night. But how to ask would prove a question weighing heavily upon the Blue Ninja's mind.

The poetic approach proved effective in establishing his current romantic relationship with her, but he wanted to try something different. Something new. Direct.

Jay decided he would simply find Nya and ask her to accompany him to a movie the next night, which was Saturday. She would say yes (he hoped), and he and Nya would have a magical evening together.

After all, it was a whole new world for them. A new world that brought new opportunities, and Jay planned to take advantage of every opportunity that came his way.

Of course, getting to the movies was another challenge in itself...

"Uh, James?" Jay asked the Green Ninja, who was entering the living room just as Jay was leaving it.

"Yes, Jay?"

"I wanna take Nya out to the movies tomorrow night, but I don't have any clue how I'm gonna do that."

"Oh, well you just ask her politely and then-"

"No, I mean I don't know how I'm actually going to get us there."

"Ohh, my bad. Well, the nearest movie theater is in Prattville. You're gonna wanna go out to Highway 82 by the Country Mart up here on County Road 37, then you're gonna turn left and keep going til you get to-"

"James... I don't know what Prattville, Highway 82, or County Road 37 are. Do you think you could just drive us and pick us up?"

"Oh, yeah I can do that. Sorry, I forget y'all don't know the area yet."

"It's good, I'm gonna go find Nya!"

"Alright, talk to you later."

Jay found Nya in the back yard, looking at the water in the above-ground pool in concentration. Jay stayed quiet, so as to not disturb her. He would simply wait on her to finish whatever she was focusing on.

"Hey there," said Nya, without turning to look at him.

"Hey Nya, how did you know?

"Water, it's reflective. Plus, I heard you shout in the hallway before the door opened."

"Oh, yeah," said a madly blushing Jay. "James's brother shot a Nerf gun at me and scared me."

"You are such a dork."

"I don't mean to be..."

"It's okay," replied Nya, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "You're a cute dork."

"Th- Thanks, so are you," gushed Jay, before realizing what he'd said. "Wait, no-I mean-"

Nya was doubled over laughing.

"See? Cute!"

"Heh... so, Nya?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night? James is gonna drive us and drop us off then pick us up when it's over. And we can see whatever you want."

"I would love to!"

"Great!"

"And I don't know what movies are playing, you know... in a different Realm... so hopefully we'll find something good to see."

"Yeah, so... it's a date?"

"Yes, cutie."

Jay blushed more.

"Awesome... I'm gonna go trick somebody else into doing my chore tomorrow night."

"Okay baby, give me a kiss."

After a quick but sweet kiss, Jay went in the house to pester Kai and Nya continued studying the water in front of her.

The next night, Jay and Nya met James by the white truck he was very proud of and were on their way to the Cinema 12 in Prattville. James dropped them off at the theater, as promised, and told Jay to text him when the movie was over. The Green Ninja had a few things to do and would still be in Prattville.

Nya and Jay agreed on watching a romantic comedy, which both enjoyed. After 2 hours of more kissing and cuddling than movie watching, the couple exited the theater. As Jay was sending a text to James, Nya tapped him on the shoulder and pointed across the street to a restaurant.

"Look Jay," she said. "Those three men are going in that restaurant with guns!"

"Okay, stay right here and call 911. I'm going over there to make sure those guys don't hurt anyone."

"Just don't let them hurt you..."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Jay kissed his girlfriend's forehead and set out across the street, yelling back to her, "I promise."

A few minutes later, Jay came out of the restaurant dragging the thieves by their shoelaces, which he had tied together. The cops arrived moments later and took the men away, thanking Jay for protecting the people in the restaurant.

James's truck soon pulled into the theater parking lot, where Jay had rejoined Nya. The couple got in the car and the Green Ninja was confused.

"So... I saw some cop cars on my way here," he said. "Y'all know anything about that?"

"Well," said Jay. "I stopped an armed robbery at the restaurant across from the theater. The cops showed up and took the guys away, and the manager of the restaurant said I could eat there for free the rest of my life!"

"Wow, Jay. That's great. Wait... the restaurant right across from the theater?" asked James.

"Yeah, Chicken Fill or something..."

"It's Chick-fil-A. And I know a guy who works there. Known the guy for 3 years and I never got so much as one free chicken strip in my life..."

The three laughed at that and the ride home was pleasant, full of backseat snuggling between Jay and Nya, and devoid of any more armed robberies.

Jay joked that, next time, they would have to go on a date somewhere across the street from a fancy and expensive restaurant.

When they reached the house, James bid the couple good night and retired to his room.

"Jay," said Nya. "This was easily the best night of my life by far."

"Mine too, Nya."

"James was right when he said we'd love this Realm."

"I guess so. If this is how life is gonna be in this Realm, then yeah I love this Realm."

Nya giggled and Jay smiled; her giggle was adorable to Jay.

"But," continued Jay, blushing madly again. "I could never love this Realm, or any other Realm, or anything... more than I love you."

"Awww, Jay. You're so sweet. I love you too cutie."

"Those words..."

"What about them?"

"Nya, those words fuel my heart. Hearing you say that is... just too good to be true."

"Jay... stoppp." It was Nya's turn to blush like a ripe Southern tomato. "You're making me blush, dork."

"And it's adorable. Good night, Nya." Jay kissed Nya gently on the lips, which she gladly returned to him.

"I love you so much," he said softly.

"I love you too Jay," she responded.

Jay and Nya hugged each other tightly.

After what could have been an eternity but seemed as mere seconds, Jay and Nya parted and went to their respective rooms. There, they slept deeply with visions of the previous night sweetening their dreams.

* * *

 ** _I apologize for this possibly not being as neatly formatted as I usually try to make my work. I have more limited formatting options through the app on my phone and... yeah._** ** _Well, I hope y'all enjoy this and future romantic stories. I'm not taking requests for pairings; however, if you do have a request for a scenario with one of my existing couples (see list below), send me a PM. Due to site rules, it must be a PM and not in a review. Thank you!_** ** _I will provide an updated list of couples after each of these lovie-dovie stories. For now, there are only these:_**

 ** _Jay and Nya_**

 ** _Garmadon and Misako_**

 ** _James and Diana (will have their own separate story, so you can get to know her character and his character better)_**

 ** _More couples coming soon!_**

 ** _See y'all next time! Hope you've enjoyed!_**

 ** _Love y'all, God bless y'all!_**


	2. Morro and Zee: Always

**_Well, happy Valentine's Day... truth be told, I don't like this holiday at all. I know it's selfish, but I feel a bit left out this time of year._**

 ** _But enough of all that. I thought, despite my disliking of the holiday, I would spin a mushy tale for those out there who enjoy my writing._** ** _This story, however, has a deeper meaning to it. I explained at the bottom the message I wanted to convey with this short piece, but I really hope everyone takes a little something from this story._**

 ** _WARNING: T_** ** _his story features Morro and Zee, a pairing from my War for Creation Chronicles series (Reformation, Revelation, The Green Ninja's World, THE GUARDIANS Part One: The Eight), so if you haven't read those, be wary of spoilers/confusion from this point forward. This story takes place during the series and includes characters and settings from the series._**

 ** _Please enjoy what I hope will be a heartwarming story!_**

* * *

 **Romance One-shot** **.**

2\. Morro and Zee, in... _"Always."_

Between _The Green Ninja's World_ and _THE GUARDIANS Part One: The Eight._

* * *

"You want me to _what_?"

Fear was evident in Morro's tone as he spoke with Zee, his girlfriend.

"Come on, Morro," Zee replied, growing impatient. "You knew this was coming eventually. It's not really a big deal, they already know you're cursed into a ghostly form and they respect you for overcoming that and being so good to me."

"Well, you know, I just thought being cursed would kind of, you know, exempt me from those kinds of things," Morro fake-laughed.

Zee was frustrated. _I wish he could just let himself admit to being af_ _raid or disturbed... he only acts like this when he's avoiding his past..._

"Morro," she said, taking his hands into her own, sounding deceptively calm. "This is deeper than just being nervous... isn't it?"

Morro's eyes fell to the floor of the living room, in which the wind masters were alone.

"Look," he said, no vestige of joking in his system. "... it's not that I don't want to meet your mother and sister; I'm sure they're wonderful people. It's just..."

He trailed off, and Zee squeezed his hands to show that she supported him.

Finally, Morro sighed and finished his explanation.

"I don't do well in family situations. I mean, you guys are all my family and I love you all. But I don't do well in _blood_ family situations... you know, since mine either abandoned me at birth or are dead, I don't really want to know which it is."

"Morro..." Zee started, careful to choose words that would soothe Morro's wounds rather than irritate them.

Morro rarely talked about his past, but he almost _never_ spoke of his family. He didn't know if he despised them or missed them, but he did know that thinking about them caused him near-crippling pain.

"I'm sorry, Morro... I should've been more sensitive. If you want to wait a bit longer, that's fine."

"No..." he sighed. "You're right, it is something that has to happen. I need to meet your family. I was just caught off-guard by the prospect and I'm sorry for my reaction. I can do this... as long as you're beside me."

Zee hugged Morro tightly and whispered, "I'll always be beside you."

Morro knew deep down that he had to conquer his fear of interacting in situations involving a blood family. He was able to survive and thrive in the company of James's large family, but James was the Green Ninja and the other ninja were all included in the family's activities.

It made Morro wonder if he could consider James's many relatives to be his extended family. Did the other ninja think of them this way? Should he?

Morro was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Zee stop hugging him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking... you know, James's family really took us in when we came into this world, before you and I met."

I know, that was nice of them."

"It makes me wonder," Morro hesitated. "Would it be, I guess appropriate, to consider them like family to us because of the way they've treated us?"

"Well," Zee smiled. "That's something only you can answer. Maybe you should think on that for a while."

"I think I will... thank you, Zee. You always know just what to say."

Zee simply nodded and smiled up into Morro's eyes.

Both Zee and Morro were pleased that their relationship was at the point that they were able to give much more meaningful conversation to each other, no longer taxed with feeling obligated to say 'I love you' every quarter hour.

"When do you want to do it?" Morro asked.

"Well," Zee contemplated. "We could actually do it today. My mom is off work today and none of us have any plans. Today might be as good a time as any; we can leave right now, but only if you're ready."

"I'm ready," Morro said with new confidence, knowing that he would get through the experience as long as Zee was by his side.

"Great!" Zee beamed. "Let's go!"

Zee held out her arm, onto which Morro held firmly, and teleported to her house.

They stood in front of the door, Zee squeezing Morro's hand gently so that he knew, without a doubt, she would always be there beside him to support him.

Always.

* * *

 ** _I decided I would leave this open-ended for the reader to imagine how the meeting went. I could possibly come back to this at a later time, but it's unlikely that I will. I fear that my stories tend to over-explain things, so this is a nice contrast to that._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this story, and I even think we can take something from it. Those that truly love you will always be there beside you to support you through adversity. Often, conquering our trials requires us to overcome fears stemming from past trauma. It is absolutely essential to surround yourself with people who love and support you, in the good times and the bad. I think Morro is a good example that anyone can achieve change and overcome obstacles with the essential support of loved ones._**

 ** _Sorry for the long message, but I feel strong about this topic and I was just wanting to use a fluffy story to get this important life point across. From personal experience, lean on your loved ones. They care about you and want to support you._**

 ** _So, happy Valentine's Day! I know I'm posting at the tail end of the day, but I hope you all had a lovely day with you loved ones. I don't personally like this holiday, but I do hope that everyone else has enjoyed it!_**

 ** _I will see y'all next time; thank you for reading. Leave a review!_**

 ** _God Bless._**


End file.
